<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Creature From the Black Legume by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805742">The Creature From the Black Legume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's food has gone bad.  Once again, it's Jason who discovers just how bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Creature From the Black Legume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason looked through Dick’s fridge with growing uncertainty.</p>
<p>“Dick?  Do you ever throw anything out?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Dick yelled from the bathroom.  “I just eat a lot.  There’s gotta be something in there.  I made black bean soup the other day.”</p>
<p>Jason nodded, pulling out a bowl.  “Sounds harmless enough,” he muttered.  He shut the fridge with his leg and moved to the counter.</p>
<p>The soup smelled…well, like soup, really.  There was no scum on it, no problems with it that Jason could see, yet within seconds of opening the container, it began to bubble.</p>
<p>“The hell?”</p>
<p>A beany creature emerged from the depths of the bowl, making a growling sound with its--yep, that was a mouth.  It took one look at Jason and roared.</p>
<p>And then began pelting him with beans.</p>
<p>“Ah!”</p>
<p>Jason held up the lid like a shield.</p>
<p>“Dick?  I think the soup’s bad!”</p>
<p>“I only made it a few days ago.”</p>
<p>Jason frowned.  “How long ago was ‘a few days’?”</p>
<p>“No more than a week, tops.”</p>
<p>“Sonova--”</p>
<p>The bean monster kept lobbing beans at him, until Jason managed to clamp the lid down on the bowl.  The shower finally turned off.</p>
<p>“OK, Dick.  We need to have a talk about letting food go bad.”</p>
<p>“Just dump it out.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’ll let me,” Jason said.</p>
<p>Dick finally emerged from the bathroom.  “What do you mean, ‘it won’t let you’?”</p>
<p>“See for yourself,” Jason mumbled, standing back.</p>
<p>Dick shot a quizzical look at Jason, but went ahead and opened the bowl.</p>
<p>Sniffing, he said, “See?  There’s nothing wro--”</p>
<p>A bean hit him right in the face.</p>
<p>Dick blinked.  “What the…?</p>
<p>The creature roared again and Dick slammed the lid back on the bowl.</p>
<p>“Told you,” Jason said.</p>
<p>Dick chuckled wanly.  “Want takeout?”</p>
<p>“Probably our safest bet,” Jason said.</p>
<p>Dick went for his phone and Jason shoved the bowl back into the fridge.  Dick needed a housekeeper.</p>
<p>Or an exorcist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>